Running Away
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: [COMPLETE!] (SasuNaru) Naruto likes Sakura. Sakura likes Sasuke. Naruto makes a plan to have Sasuke fall in love with Naruko, but will NarukoNaruto be falling for him? R&R!
1. The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
(A/N: Hello minna-san! This is my first Naruto fic! Teehee, I'm so excited. Lolz. Well, it's going to be yaoi, no doubt about it. Oh yeah and my disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the story plot is mine! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the fic and please R&R!)  
  
***  
The wind blew north, as the leaves scattered along, finally become one with the weightless air. The trees were freshly green and the sky was heavenly blue. Cherry blossoms bloomed everywhere, as the petals are at the point of dropping. The ground was smooth and soft, as the town was peaceful and silent. Spring has come.  
  
Although it was the type of day to admire the wondrous scenery and beautiful landscape of Konoha village, school must be attended and never skipped. You can say that it's a requirement that must be done by all students of all ages, even though it would have been such a nice day to go outside.  
  
The Chuunin exam had ended with satisfying results and chances to show off everyone's new abilities and strength. It was just the time of the year to improve on knowledge other than physical strength and it just happened to take place in spring.  
  
"Argh, this sucks.." Naruto groaned, as he slouched in his seat. He had hesitated whether or not to ditch class, but it was a requirement and a step to become hokage. He had to go to school. It was a must.  
  
Naruto groaned and moaned to satisfy his unhappiness. He had arrived to class early and was one among five other students. He stretched on the table out of boredom and shifted his head to see what time it was.  
  
"Ten more minutes.." Naruto put down his head in his arms, as he decided to get some sleep. But then he couldn't sleep. Sleep doesn't come to you when you want it too, it happened to come naturally. He gave up on sleeping, as he heard two running footsteps.  
  
"Ah-hah! I got here first, Ino!"  
  
Naruto's head bolted up with delight. A sweet lovely angel walked into the room. Swaying her disappointing, yet beautiful, short pale pink hair. She walked back straight with her head tilted high. She was a woman of determination and strength, not to mention smart. Her outfit suited her of a red Chinese-like outfit and black shorts. She was his girl. Naruto's girl.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rose, as he waved his hand furiously. Although her back was facing him, he continued to wave, trying to reach her attention.  
  
"It's no doubt that you cheated poor Sakura. Oh look, your lover's calling out to you!" Ino pointed at the furiously waving Naruto.  
  
Sakura, a bit annoyed at the fact that a person that she did not like, liked her, calmly walked up to the poor loving boy.  
  
"Good morning Naruto.." Sakura greeted through clenched teeth, as she vowed that she would be a bit kinder to the poor fox demon cursed boy, even though deep inside her heart, she was a bit peeved at the sight of him.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan! How are you this morn-" Naruto was suddenly cut off by squeals of delight. He looked up to see the classroom filled and a crowded bunch of girls at the door, just to see that among them happened to be Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"  
  
Naruto was angered, annoyed, and not to forget to mention, jealous. For all his life, this mere mortal had destroyed his love life. He was the idol of each girl and the key to open and melt each girl's heart. It seems as if he was a walking god worshipped by every female human.  
  
"Good morning..Naruto-kun.."  
  
"Hmm?" Naruto looked up to see Hinata blushing, as she sat besides him.  
  
Well, maybe not EVERY female human.  
  
"Morning.." Naruto smiled slightly, as he was still disappointed at the fact that Sasuke had stole his love interest, FIRST THING IN THE MORNING.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, still blushing furiously.  
  
"Ehh, nothing." Naruto grinned uneasily, as the class was soon to begin.  
  
"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"  
  
Naruto heard the voice of Sakura, as she sat on the right of Sasuke.  
  
"I'm sitting on the other side!" Ino cried out, as she took a seat, leaving a huge disappointment to the other girls.  
  
Naruto groaned in disappointment once again, loud enough for other's to hear.  
  
"What's the matter with you Naruto! Show some cheerfulness!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"B-but..Sakura-chan.." Naruto pouted. He had just enough of it. It was time to defeat Sasuke and regain his pride.  
  
Class had ended with yet another boring lesson on the history of hokages. Although it was quite amusing to learn of each of the famous hokage's embarrassing moments. Naruto decided to train a bit before he would go home, but something had been bothering him in the back of his mind. A thing that had been itching to reach him.  
  
To defeat Sasuke.  
  
Naruto sat on a nearby log, as he pondered what to do. Sasuke was never really interested in any of the girls, right? He could care less how Sakura or Ino would confess their feelings for him.  
  
"What a bastard.." Naruto commented to himself. He thought hard and hard to think up of a plan that would satisfy his overly pondering mind. What would be a great plan? What would succeed in defeating Sasuke? What the hell was his weakness?  
  
Naruto looked to the other side to see a couple of age 17 walking beside a lake. He listened intently to their conversation, mainly out of boredom and a source of amusement.  
  
"Hey, if I was taken away, would you come and look for me?" The girl asked, as she twirled around.  
  
"Of course. I will go search the ends of the world for you!" The guy cried out.  
  
"But what if your best friend was taken away as well? Who would you save?" The girl asked.  
  
The guy paused for a bit, but he didn't take too long to respond. "I would save you because.."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"I know my friend can take care of himself and I don't want to lose the one I love."  
  
The girl smiled. "But don't you love your friend as well?"  
  
"True. I love my friend as well, but a woman is a man's weakness, even my friend would agree with me."  
  
"Why, you," the girl smiled, as the couple shared a kiss.  
  
Naruto grinned furiously. A woman is a man's weakness? Then he thought up of a plan. A plan that will destroy Sasuke's pride and call out defeat.  
  
It was the next day of school, as Naruto came early once again, hoping to find Sasuke. To his luck, he found Sasuke already in the classroom, reading a book.  
  
"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto walked up to the boy, who still had his eyes glued to the book. Naruto swiped the book away from Sasuke's hands.  
  
"Give it." Sasuke glowered with a terrifying glare in his eyes.  
  
"Let's talk."  
  
"Give it."  
  
"After we talk."  
  
"Give me the book or I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Do you like girls?" Naruto asked bluntly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you like guys?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you like transgender?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you bi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm normal."  
  
"GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!!" Naruto was getting annoyed, as his hand clenched the book tightly.  
  
"To be honest, I'm not interested." Sasuke replied, as he reached for the book. Naruto continued to keep the book out of Sasuke's reach.  
  
Naruto decided to go to Plan B. Driving information out of Sasuke was pretty hard.  
  
"Hey, I like a girl and-" Naruto began.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura."  
  
"Okay, you got me there. I like a girl and I was wondering what type of girls you like, since Sakura really seems to like you, I was wondering why you don't like her back." Naruto hoped he would get something useful out of Sasuke.  
  
"I don't like preppy girls. If a girl defeats me in a fight, I will recognize her higher than other girls and I will acknowledge her and demand a rematch, BUT, that is a very unlikely thing to happen for no one can be possibly stronger than me!" Sasuke smirked, as he snatched the book out of Naruto's hands. "Now get away before I seriously kick your ass."  
  
"All right, dang," Naruto smiled. He surely had a plan and he would go with his plan after school.  
  
Students piled in the classroom, as Naruto looked to the side to see Ino applying something to her face with a white sponge.  
  
"Ino, what is that?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Get away!" Ino snapped, as she snapped the case and placed it inside her school bag. Naruto shrugged, as he saw Hinata and decided to ask her what the queer substance was that Ino was applying to her face.  
  
"Hey Hinata," Naruto walked up to her.  
  
Hinata looked up in surprised. "Y-yes?"  
  
"What's that stuff Ino put on her face?"  
  
"Um, I suppose its powder. It helps cover blemishes and pimples.." Hinata explained quietly.  
  
"Ohh, okay, thanks!" Naruto grinned. That powder could be a helpful addition to his plan. He walked up to Ino once again.  
  
"Seriously! What do you want?" Ino cried out.  
  
"Ino! Sasuke!" Naruto pointed to the side, as he used his fast reflex to grabbed the powder from her bag and place it quickly into his pocket.  
  
"Where? I don't see him! You liar! Now get away!" Ino slapped his head. Naruto rubbed his head, as he grinned to himself.  
  
Class was over, as Naruto quickly ran out of the building. He went slightly deep into the nearby forest to finally accomplish his plan.  
  
His plan was to become a girl and make Sasuke fall in love with him.  
  
Naruto grinned. He had everything ready. The make up, his sexy no jutsu, and his plans to make Sasuke fall in love with his female self, but there was one problem. He had no female clothes. Naruto grabbed his things and went to his house. He ran through his door into the lonely house. Naruto rummages through his closet to find a baby blue colored cloth. All he really needed was some rope. He finally found some rope and ran back outside to the forest he once was. It would be strange for the neighbors to see a girl coming out of the house.  
  
Naruto did his sexy no jutsu, as he adjusted his appearance a bit by making himself look younger. Naruto looked a bit different than his usual appearance as sexy no jutsu. He happened to have shorter hair and decided to have it loose, since there was a rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Naruto wrapped the cloth around his body, as he tied it securely around his waist and above his breasts. He decided to keep his black boxers on, so perverts wouldn't peep on him, it would make him feel quite uncomfortable.  
  
Naruto walked up to the lake and applied the powder to conceal his three strips on each cheek. He patted and patted his cheek with the sponge until there was no trace of the lines.  
  
"Ah, so this is how I look without my marks," Naruto exclaimed, as he admired his reflection in the mirror. Then it was the time he would make his first appearance to Sasuke. Naruto knew exactly where he was.  
  
Sasuke, as your typical number one rookie, was training in the other side of the forest. He knew that Naruto would be on the other side of the forest, so he took that side to mark his territory and as his training area. Sasuke decided to work on his physical strength to improve his skills and somehow overcome Rock Lee's strength. Sasuke decided not to use his chakra, as he broke wood with his own two hands, naked.  
  
Sasuke heard some rustling, but ignored it, as he continued his training. Then he turned around to see a blonde hair girl, who looked amazingly familiar, but Sasuke couldn't point out where he saw her.  
  
"You must be the famous Sasuke..kun!" The girl smiled at him.  
  
To Sasuke, this girl seemed like another typical fangirl who came to find him and try to flirt with him, but this girl, he swore he had never saw her before.  
  
"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"I am, um, I'm," Naruto thought. Who was he? "I'm Narut-, I'm Naru. I'm a distant not blood related cousin of Naruto."  
  
"Naruto's cousin?" Sasuke murmured. "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to challenge you."  
  
"A challenge?" Sasuke smirked. "It's a waste of time for you, go home and take care of your hair."  
  
"Are you afraid that you're going to lose?" Naruto grinned.  
  
"Look girl, I'm giving you a chance to run away. You do not want to fight me."  
  
"I'm challenging you and I won't leave until this challenge is accepted."  
  
Sasuke thought hard. He might as well defeat her and get it over with. "Fine. I accept your challenge."  
  
"Good. Let's begin." Naruto smiled. It was going to be a worthwhile fight.  
  
(A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'm not sure if I should continue this fic or not, well, please R&R! ^^) 


	2. The Defeat

Chapter 2: The defeat  
  
(A/N: Hello minna-san! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and a special thank you for those who added my story on their favorite lists and favorite author list. ^.^ Thanks! It makes me feel so good! Well, I hope ya enjoy the fic since I decided to continue it! Please R&R!)  
  
The wind seemed to blow east, as Naruto took note of it. He felt the wind brush past his feminine skin. The wind felt good on his skin, as he closed his eyes for a brief second. Then he came out of the heavenly bliss, as he face Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke stood there stiffly. It seems that he wouldn't bother wasting his chakra on him. He didn't seem to even think of using his sharingan. The fight might be a bit tougher since Naruto did have the disadvantage. Naruto thought hard. What would be a good way to start the fight?  
  
"It seems you're quite a gentlemen Sasuke-kun," Naruto smirked, as he took out a kunai. "I see that you want me to attack you first, who would had ever known that you would let ladies go first."  
  
Sasuke remained silent, as he waited for Naruto to attack him. Naruto smiled. "Very well."  
  
Naruto ran up swiftly up to Sasuke, as he decided to aim for his face. He decided to start of the fight simply for he did in store a trump card for Sasuke if worst came to worst.  
  
Sasuke abruptly stopped the punch from touching his face with one hand; he smiled, as he pushed it away. Naruto smiled back as he aimed for his stomach, but that hand as well was pushed away.  
  
"You can give up now." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "You'll never beat me."  
  
"Heh, you wish!" Naruto jumped up, as he landed towards Sasuke's back. He aimed to trip Sasuke with his right leg, but ended up missing, as Sasuke jumped up. His feminine legs were slow.  
  
As Sasuke jumped up, Naruto grinned. He jumped up along with Sasuke, as he grabbed his neck, then he punched him in the back. Sasuke immediately got out of his grasp, as he looked at the female in front of him.  
  
"You have weak strength, but a decent reflex." Sasuke commented. Was Naruto possibly praised?  
  
"Oh really?" Naruto ran up, as he aimed for Sasuke's face once more, than Sasuke pushed him off.  
  
"Give up." Sasuke smirked.  
  
Naruto jumped up. "I guess it can't be helped then."  
  
"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried out, as there was multiples of his female self.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. How in the world was Naruto's cousin able to do that move? And the chakra he was sensing was so familiar. Then out of the blue, an arm wrapped around his neck, as a tip of a kunai was touching his neck. Another arm wrapped around his leg and another arm around his other leg. A whole mess of other "Naru" was surrounding him. He was completely trapped.  
  
"I have the same ability as my cousin, I guess you have noticed." Naruto grinned madly, it was fun making Sasuke surprised.  
  
Sasuke's surprised expression turned into a calm smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am surprised. But think again."  
  
Naruto turned too see that he was holding a log. Damn. It was the replacement jutsu. He used his fast reflexes, as he noticed bunches of kunais were aiming at him. Although they weren't aimed to hit him directly at any body parts, it seemed to aim to tack him down on the floor.  
  
Naruto jumped up, as he sensed Sasuke and looked at the random kunais stuck to the floor. He looked up on the trees to find Sasuke smirking down on him. Sasuke moved swiftly, as Naruto jumped on the tree branch and ran after him. They continued to run, branch after branch, until Sasuke came to a complete stop, as he jumped to the floor below. Naruto did the same.  
  
"We end here." Sasuke smirked.  
  
His endless smirks were annoying Naruto, as he decided it was time not even to try to act ladylike. Naruto was getting sick of the smirking and the chasing, altogether.  
  
"And how's that so?" Naruto glowered. He remembered why he was fighting Sasuke in his female form, although he swore that he could beat him in his male form in less than a second.  
  
Sasuke moved swiftly, as his speed increasingly improved over the months of training. He ended up behind Naruto as he had one arm around his neck and the other arm grabbed his arms.  
  
"Damn, my slender arms," Naruto cursed under his breath. He just realized how skinnier his female body was and all his male form bluffness went away.  
  
"I'll let you go now if you will stop continuing to seek me and challenge me to fight." Sasuke said plainly.  
  
Naruto glowered. He would never give up. He would never ever give up to a stupid bastard like Sasuke.  
  
"Your right about one thing Sasuke," Naruto didn't even bother to add the 'kun'. "It does end here."  
  
At that moment, Naruto focused all his chakra into his right leg, as he brought up hard, aiming at Sasuke's crouch.  
  
Sasuke immediately let go of Naruto, as he fell to the ground, grabbing on to his 'treasure'. "Argh.."  
  
"Ya didn't see that coming, huh?" Naruto winked at the groaning Sasuke. "I won this match and you'll be seeking me for another."  
  
Sasuke looked up to Naruto with a distant glare in his eye.  
  
"See ya later...Sasuke...kun..." Naruto grinned madly, as he slowly began to walk away.  
  
"Wa-wait!" Sasuke groaned, as he tried to stand up. "I admit my defeat, although I say you won in such a dishonorable way."  
  
"You have to admit, if this was a life or death situation, that move would have been pretty handy." Naruto grinned. "Now, excuse me while I make myself a cup or ramen to celebrate."  
  
"Wait!" Sasuke called out, but before he knew it. Naru was gone.  
  
Naru walked down the streets of Konoha village, as she received many glances and stares. Who was she? Which village was she from? How come she was never seen before?  
  
Naru had a huge urge to use the bathroom, wince she didn't get to have the chance to take a piss the whole day. She walked into the nearest bathroom with a huge grin on her face. It was such a wonderful day at the though of defeating Sasuke.  
  
She opened the bathroom door and saw Shikamaru.  
  
"Yo!" Naru grinned.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, but the girl's bathroom down the hall," Shikamaru hastily zipped up his pants, as his face turned a slight shade of red.  
  
Naru looked at herself and turned red. She ran out of the bathroom. "Haha, I'm such an idiot."  
  
When the close was clear, Naruto turned back to his male self, as he went back into the bathroom. Shikamaru was washing his hands.  
  
"Yo! Shikamaru!" Naruto went to empty stall, as he took a piss.  
  
"A girl saw me take a piss, I hope she didn't see my...argh, why are girls such idiots?!" Shikamaru cried out.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it, things like that happens," Naruto grinned uneasily.  
  
"Right.." Shikamaru mumbled, as he left the room.  
  
Naruto had to be a bit more careful.  
  
***  
It was another day of boring school, as Naruto lazily got out of his bed. He grinned with happiness at the thought of seeing Sasuke and thinking of a way for Sasuke to admit defeat. The voice of Sasuke admitting defeat was quite delightful.  
  
Naruto poured himself a bowl of milk and added cereal as he hastily at it. He got in his clothes, as he ran out of the house. He ran happily to school, as he rushed into his classroom to see that he was ten minutes early.  
  
"Wow Naruto! I'm impressed! Your coming to school on time these days," Iruka sensei smiled, as Naruto grinned back.  
  
"Well, I am going to be Hokage, might as well learn some stuff." Naruto grinned, as he searched for Sasuke. Then he spotted him in the corner.  
  
"Yo! SASUKE!" Naruto jogged up to the boy who was reading another book.  
  
Sasuke had a solemn expression, as he ignored the boy and continued reading.  
  
Naruto grabbed the book. "Stop ignoring me!"  
  
"I have no business with you." Sasuke snatched the book back.  
  
"Grrrr..." Naruto growled. "You don't have to be so cranky just cause you lost!"  
  
Naruto immediately covered his mouth. That was something he was NOT supposed to say.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sasuke immediately dropped his book and grabbed Naruto's collar.  
  
"Just an assumption?" Naruto smiled uneasily. "Seeing your expression, I assume that you did get defeated by someone."  
  
Sasuke loosened his grip, as Naruto straightened his shirt.  
  
"Its none of your business." Sasuke snapped.  
  
"None of my business, huh? I wonder who this strong person is. I wouldn't mind fighting him..or her..." Naruto grinned.  
  
"Her?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, with an uneasy expression, as Naruto nodded.  
  
"I'm not a sexist ya know. I respect that there are some strong females."  
  
Sasuke hung his head low. "Damn her. I could she do such a low trick?"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened with glee. "She, eh? So it was a girl!" Now he waited for Sasuke to admit the defeat.  
  
"She's your cousin."  
  
"Oh, Naru! Haha, yeah, a pretty critter she is," Naruto acted natural.  
  
"But how does she know the kage bushin no jutsu? It's only found in the forbidden scrolls. How did she learn it?" Sasuke pondered.  
  
Naruto's body jerked. It was a hidden move and not a lot of people knew it.  
  
"Well, I thought her of course! Being my cousin and all," Naruto laughed uneasily, as he scratched his head. "Well, too bad you lost."  
  
"Yeah, I admit that-"  
  
"SASUKE KUN!!"  
  
Naruto burst out with such anticipation. Who would dare ruin this moment of truth with a mere cry of that stupid stupid name?!!!  
  
Sakura-chan.  
  
Naruto's expression softened. "Good morning Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Morning Naruto, anyways, Sasuke-kun! I was looking all over for you!" Sakura took a seat next to him, as Ino stormed in and took a seat on his other side.  
  
Naruto signed. He needed to focus more on his plan. Step one was through. He defeated him in one fight and kind of gotten his respect. Step two was to make him fall for her.  
  
"NOT in a gay way, of course!" Naruto grinned uneasily to himself.  
  
The class ended quickly, as there was a group activity outside. Naruto got out of class early, so he can present to himself to Sasuke once more. This time he decided that he would steal some clothes this time instead of wearing the blue cloth. It tended to get quite annoying as the blue cloth flapped everywhere.  
  
Naruto looked at freely hung clothes on clotheslines, drying in the sun. He looked at the random dresses that were being ready to be stolen. Then a bright orange dress caught his attention. The dress was perfect! It was had a tank top and attached to a skirt. Naruto grabbed the clothing hastily, as he ran in to the forest.  
  
Naruto transformed into his female self, as he slipped into the orange dress. The dress fitted him perfectly, as he wore some white shorts underneath. Then he added on the stolen white powder from Ino to conceal his strips. He then went on his quest to look for Sasuke, but before he found him, he met up with someone.  
  
"Are you new here?" Hinata walked up to Naruto.  
  
Naruto gasped in surprise, then his expression softened. "Yes, I happen to be a Sasuke fangirl."  
  
"Oh I see. What village are you from?" Hinata asked gently.  
  
"Ah, from the ur wind village. Yes, Sasuke-kun is so popular that I just HAD to see him." Naruto wanted to throw up at the thought.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he is very popular."  
  
Naruto thought. How come Hinata didn't like Sasuke? All the other girls did, but why not her?  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yes?" Hinata asked timidly.  
  
"How come you don't like Sasuke?"  
  
"Oh, um, I already have a special someone I like." Hinata smiled warmly, as Naruto thought. Who could that special someone be?  
  
"Oh really, could there be anyone possibly better than Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I really like him. Although I will most likely never confess, I just hope for him to be happy."  
  
Happiness. A very hard word to cope with. A desire that everyone wishes for.  
  
Then a white ribbon flew by, as Hinata gently caught it. "Oh, this would look lovely around your neck."  
  
Hinata walked up to him, as she gently tied the ribbon around Naruto's care neck. Naruto just smiled back at her.  
  
"Well, Hin-, what's your name?" Naruto asked, being glad that he stopped himself from saying her name.  
  
"Hyuga Hinata. How about you?"  
  
"I am Naru!" Naruto smiled. "Well, Hinata thanks for the ribbon. I'll help you someday to create YOUR happiness, but at the moment I am looking for Sasuke-kun! Bye bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Hinata waved back as she smiled.  
  
Naruto moved swiftly from branch to branch, as he finally caught sight of Sasuke.  
  
"Yo! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto jumped on his back.  
  
"You!" Sasuke cried out in alarm.  
  
"Teeheehee," Naruto snickered. "Since I won, let's go on a date!"  
  
And a very horrifying date had Naruto planned for Sasuke.  
  
(A/N: Please R&R!!! ^_______^) 


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date-Part 1

(A/N: Many apologies for the delay! I'm so lazy and I'm always working on my other fics. XD Well, I thank you guys for reading this fic and for taking the time to read it. Also, thank you for the kind reviews! Go SASUNARU! ^o^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys are satisfied with it. Well, please leave a review! ^.^)

***

            Naruto thought hard as he wondered, what were dates? He wanted to make it horrifying for Sasuke and drive him completely miserable, but then again, he is at the process of trying to get Sasuke attracted to him. This whole date thing would be harder than he thought. He had two options. He can both destroy the date and make Sasuke have the worst day of his life and cause him to hate her forever. Or he can act girly and have Sasuke fall deeply in love with him and make him inseparable from her and blow him off at the end. 

            "Eh, second choice sounds better," Naruto pouted, as Sasuke looked at her strangely. It didn't seem as if Sasuke was attracted to her at all! 

            "I'm leaving," Sasuke took a step back, as Naruto grabbed on his arm. 

            "If you leave, I'll-I'll….." Naruto thought, what would girls say? If he was in Sasuke's place and Sakura was reaching out for him, what would he do? "I'll cry!" 

            Sasuke looked a teeny bit taken back, as Naruto flushed with anger. From all the different choices, he had to choose that excuse. He forgot for a blink second that Sasuke didn't like whiney crybaby girls. 

            Naruto had to think up of something clever and quick to prevent himself from looking like a wimp. 

            "I'll cry out your secret!" Naruto cried out.

            Sasuke raised his eyebrow, as he looked her. What secret could this stupid girl be talking about? 

            "And that may be?" 

            Naruto cursed under his breath. What the hell was the secret? Damn! Naruto thought and though he had to think up of something or he'll lose him. 

            "Secrets are things not to be mentioned in public, so I'm sorry I cannot reveal your secret here, however if you refuse to go on a date with me, I shall reveal it right here and right now," Naruto threatened. 

            To be honest, Sasuke really had nothing better to do. "Whatever." 

            "Okay!" Naruto grinned evilly, as he tugged on Sasuke's wrist. "Let's eat!" 

            "Where?" Sasuke asked, peeved. 

            "At my favorite restaurant ever!" Naruto grinned, as he ran up to the nearest Ramen shop. 

            "Here?" Sasuke looked at the ramen shop. A ramen shop was not a typically place for couples to eat. Most girls would have preferred romantic candlelight dinners or fancy restaurants. But then again, Sasuke would have hated those. Perhaps a ramen shop was better. It was less sophisticated and more comfortable. Although it was quite annoying for old people to stare and whisper about the couple. 

            Naruto grinned to himself. He was really hungry and most dates started off with eating somewhere, right? Naruto wondered, how did girls eat? Did he have to use manners? Did he have to eat slowly? Did have to place a napkin on his lap? He dreaded at the thoughts, as he jumped on a seat in front of the counter. 

            "Sasuke, what kind of ramen are you having?" Naruto asked. 

            "I suppose Miso." 

            "All right, two miso ramen, grandpa!" Naruto cried out, as he slapped the table, causing the counter to shake. 

            The old man behind the counter nodded, as he began to make the ramen. The ramen would take awhile to eat, so in the meantime, our to-be couple should start some sort of conversation. 

            Naruto placed back his thinking cap as he thought hard. If he was alone with Sakura, what would he want to talk about? Of course he would tell her how pretty she is and all, but it would be weird for him to call Sasuke, pretty. Naruto wanted to puke at the thought, as he continued to ponder. Then he thought in a different perspective. What would Sasuke want to talk about? 

            Sasuke looked at the counter in front of him. He didn't know if this was either a waste of time or worth it. He looked at Naruto's cousin. She seemed to be the female version of him. He shifted his eyes to the countertop once more, as he thought of what to do in this awkward silence. Should he say something? But he didn't know anything about this girl, what the hell would be talk about? Make-up? Clothes? Shopping? Sasuke shrugged, they didn't really need to talk, did they?

            Naruto sweated at this disturbing silence. He wanted to scream. He wanted to burp. He wanted to fart out the unwanted gas bottled up in his stomach. He wanted to jump around the ramen place and cause mischievous acts. He wanted to tease the grandpa making ramen. He freaking wanted to pull out Sasuke's hair! Naruto took a few breaths to redeem himself. He was Naru, not Naruto. Sasuke didn't know who the hell Naru was until yesterday. Naru is him. And he is Naru. Naru could be anyone he wants her to be. She didn't have to be ladylike. She was her own self. 

            Naruto got out of his train of thought, as the steamy ramen was placed in front of him. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and turned his head a bit to see Sasuke. Sasuke blew on his ramen as he took huge bites of the noodles. Naruto thought. How was he going to eat this? Was he going to place a napkin on his lap and take small bite with no slurping? 

            Hell No. 

            Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up huge chunks of noodles, as he stuffed it down his throat. He hastily picked up the bowl as he slurped down the soup. Then he took large gulps of water to repeat how he ate all over again. 

            "SLLUURRRRPPPP!!" Naruto drank down the soup once more, as everyone in the ramen hut stared at him. Who was this girl? And what a horrifying manner she was eating in! 

            The villagers watched as the young girl gulped down the ramen and let out a huge burp. Sasuke stared at her as well. His face flushed red to be seen with such a disrespectful girl. 

            "The young man eats so elegantly, yet his girlfriend eats with such monstrosity!" 

            "Look at her and such a cute girl too!"

            "Wow, she eats more grossly than my great uncle!"

            Voices were heard throughout the restaurant, as Sasuke's face fumed with embarrassment. He slowly placed down his chopsticks, as he looked at Naru, straight in the eye.

            "Wot Haske? (Translation: What Sasuke?)" Naruto looked back at him, as he held the bowl close to his mouth and his chopsticks were pushing the remainder of the ramen into his mouth, finishing the bowl clean. 

            "Must you eat so savagely?" Sasuke asked harshly. "Look at the people around you!" 

            Naruto slowly placed down the empty bowl, as he looked around at the gaping faces. "What about the people? No one looks hurt or anything."

            "You idiot! Your eating behavior is the most disrespectful eating style that I had ever seen!" Sasuke whispered sharply. 

            "I always eat like this and other times no one seemed against it!" Naruto cried out, but then he remembered. He was a girl. 

            "Let's leave." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, to Naruto's surprise. Sasuke slapped down money on the counter. "Thank you for the food." 

            "Hey! I'll pay for my own!" Naruto cried out. "Argh, fine, I'll just pay you back." 

            Sasuke pulled him out of the restaurant, as he looked at him in the eye. Evening was coming closer, as the sky seemed to darken a bit. Konoha village nights were quite relaxing, as the warm air swiftly move on their skins. Naruto looked up to Sasuke uncomfortably. Did he do something wrong? 

            "What?" Naruto asked. "I said I'll pay you back!"

            "That's not the point! You deliberately embarrassed me!" Sasuke snapped. "You are so ill mannered! You are worse than some other GUYS I know!"

            Naruto felt somewhat insulted. He fumed with anger. What was Sasuke trying to say? That Naru was not girl-like? 

            "Oh yeah? Well…..well….well….YOUR BORING!!!!" Naru cried out. 

            Sasuke stared back at him blankly. He shrugged. "Not like I care." 

            Naruto pouted as he was going to say something, but he saw fireworks in the air. The vibrant colors decorated the sky, as it smiled down upon the village. Naruto's eyes widened at the pretty sight of the black sky filled with many colors. There was red, green, orange, blue, everything. Naruto admired the sky, as he wanted to touch it. 

            Sasuke looked at the 'amazed' girl. His expression softened a bit, as he looked at the excitement on Naru's face. Her mouth opened with happiness, as it formed a huge smile. Her eyes widened and glistened by the fireworks. Her right arm rose up, as she tried to reach for the light. 

            "It's a carnival." Sasuke explained, as there were loud amount of chatters going around the other side of the village. 

            Right! Naruto totally forgot about the village carnival. He was planning to dress up as a dragon and terrorize it, but it seems that he couldn't. 

            "Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm as he ran towards the carnival direction. 

            "Wha-? Wait!" Sasuke blushed slightly, as two ran towards the other side of the village.

            Naruto mouth open wide at the carnival sight. It looked more amazing then it did last year. 

            Then he noticed that the girls were all wearing kimonos. He wanted to see Sakura-chan in a kimono. She would look so lovely. She would probably look great in a red one. It would contrast her green eyes and pink hair. Naruto quickly snapped out of thought. If he thought this much about Sakura being in a kimono, he wondered what Sasuke would think.

            "I want to wear a kimono." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, as he ran towards a kimono shop.

            "Idiot, I'm not going to buy you one." Sasuke scowled. 

            "Who said you are?" Naru stuck out her tongue. 

            Sasuke thought, why would this girl want to wear a kimono? It was a waste of money and time. 

            "I'm going to change, remember, no peeking!" Naru winked, as she went behind a sheet. 

            "Why the hell would I want to peek on you?" Sasuke snapped as his face flushed a slight shade of red. 

            Naru came out half dressed as she smirked and she inched up closer to Sasuke's ears. She was wearing the undergarment of the kimono. "Every guy gets those sexual urges, trust me, I know."

            Naru stuck out her tongue, as Sasuke's face flushed red. Did this girl want to die under his wrath? Who did she think she is?! How dare she say such things to a guy?!!

            Sasuke fumbled a bit as he had to desire to kill that girl for she had said, but for some reason who couldn't commit this act. Actually, this was his chance to run away from her. But why wasn't he running away? 

            "I'm done!" Naru quickly got out behind the sheets, as Sasuke looked at her. He had to admit, she was quite attractive. She wore an orange kimono with fancy designs of green vines. The material looked of satin, as she had a red flower in her ear. "Well? How do I look?"

            Sasuke stared at the figure in front of him. Maybe she was right. Guys did have sexual urges at some point in his life, but he was not going to give him. He swore that he would never fall in love. Especially not with someone who was cousins with his rival. "You look decent."

            "Decent? DECENT? Oh well, whatever, not like I was trying to impress you." Naru shrugged. Personally she didn't care, she just wore one to make her look more attractive, but it seemed to not be working. He pulled Sasuke's arm, as he noticed the gold fish game. You pick out gold fishes with a net. 

            "Hehehe, I love this game! Sit back and watch me get some fish!" Naru rubbed her hands, as he gave money to the owner. Naru grabbed the net and sat on her knees, as she dipped it in to catch some fish. Sasuke watched with no interest as he noticed that the water looked pretty steep. It would be easy to fall in. He watched intimidate, as he cringed when Naru's sleeves were almost touched by the water. 

            "Yay! I caught one!" Naru lifted up the net, as she shifted her left foot, which dragged her kimono, causing her to tilt and….

            "Watch out!" Sasuke grabbed Naru, as they fell backwards from the opposite side of the water. Naru ended up landing on Sasuke's stomach. "You idiot." 

            "Owww, it hurts!" Naru rubbed her butt, as she looked at her net. "THE FISH IS GONE!"

            "Baka." Sasuke shook his head, as he stood up. "You're such a klutz."

            Naru scratched her head. "Stupid dress. Man, I wasted my money for nothing!" 

            Naru looked to the side as she saw a little kid eating ice cream. 

            "Well, it's your fault for buying one!" Sasuke retorted, as he massaged his pained stomach. 

            "I want ice cream…." Naru followed the kid with the ice cream. 

            "Hey! Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke cried out. "Idiot." 

            Naru's hands reached for the ice cream, as she finally grabbed it out of the kid's hand. 

            "HEY! THAT'S MY ICE CREAM!" The kid screamed, as he turned around. 

            "Oh! Konohamaru!" Naru smiled at the confused boy. 

            "Who are you?" Konohamaru asked. 

            "Shit!" Naru thought to herself as she bit her lip. 

            "Ah, haha, hahahaha, hahaha, bye bye!" Naru stepped back, as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran the opposite direction. 

            "Wha-what, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke cried out, irritated. First she follows a guy with ice cream and now she's running the other way with super speed? What the hell was she doing?

            Naru finally stopped in front of a fireworks store. She panted nonstop, as Sasuke continued to stare at her. The hem of her dress was dusty as her sandals were brown. Her hair was a mess and her right sleeve was down revealing a bra strap. "Whew, that was good exercise!"

            Sasuke stopped to think. Did she run just now to train herself? What kind of an idiot would do that?! Sasuke hit Naru's head gently, not putting too much force into it. 

            "Owwwww!" Naru rubbed her head. "What was that for?"

            "For being an idiot."

            Naru stuck out her tongue. "Man, it's so hot." She mindlessly took off her kimono top revealing her undergarment. 

            "WHA-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sasuke asked rather rashly. 

            Naru stopped and noticed what she was doing. Her face turned red, as she immediately placed her clothes back on. "Ah, Ahahahahaha." She smiled uneasily. It was tough being a girl. If Naruto was his male self, he would have taken off his shirt and go for a dip in the pond. 

            "S-sorry…." Naru apologized, as Sasuke's face was burning red. He didn't know if it was out of anger or embarrassment. 

            "Whatever." Sasuke shrugged. 

            There was a few seconds of silence, as Naru looked at their surroundings. Oh! A fireworks store….

            "Let's buy fireworks." Naru suggested. She always liked fireworks. They were so cool!

            "You buy it." Sasuke said sharply. 

            "FINE!" Naru retorted as she slapped down the money on the counter. Sasuke was so stubborn! The thought of having him fall in love with her was most impossible, but that didn't keep her from trying. 

            She bought a pack of fireworks, as they walked to the edge of a nearby pond. "Hmmm, now to light them!" 

            She didn't buy matches. 

            "Idiot." Sasuke smirked, as he produced fire through a small blow. He lit the firework, as it started to sparkle. 

            Naru ignored his remark, as her eyes were trapped in the sight of this firework. "Hey."

            "What?"

            "I wonder how fireworks are made."

            "Who knows?" 

            "Just a question, geez, don't have to be so mean."

            "I'm not."

            "Yes you are."

            "No I'm not."

            "Yes you are."

            "No I'm not."

            "Sasuke?"

            "What?"

            "There's fire on your shorts."

            "WHAT?" Sasuke leaped up, as he smelled the burn and saw his pants on fire.

            "What are you waiting for?" Naru asked. Wasn't he going to put out the burn? Was he out of his mind? Was he just going to let himself be set on fire? 

            Naru sigh, as she stood up and pushed him in the pond. 

            "HEY!" Sasuke cried out, as he noticed that he was in the water. "I was going to put out the fire myself dryly, but now I'm wet thanks to you!" 

            Naru stared at the drenched boy. She paused and thought. "BWAHWAHWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naru burst into laughter, as she looked at the boy all wet. This was hilarious. This was so rare. This was a Kodak moment. 

            "SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried out, as he got out of the water. The water droplets dripped from his drenched clothes, as he walked up to Naru. Then he grabbed her arm. 

            "Hey, what are you doing?" Naru asked. Naru looked at Sasuke strangely, as he crouched up closer to her. Her arm felt the water, as it touched her skin. It had a cold and shivering feeling. She took one step back, but noticed that Sasuke placed his other hadn around her knees, as he picked her up. 

            "HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naru cried out. What was this? Was this rape? Was this harassment? Or was he just picking her up from pure joy?

            "You're lighter than I thought." Sasuke commented, as he headed towards the pond. 

            "Pervert!" Naru cried out, as the next thing she knew, she was drenched and wet in the pond. "BASTARD!!" 

            Sasuke smirked at the drenched Naru. Her kimono made it difficult to walk, as the fabric absorbed the water. 

            "Why, you," Naru struggled as she got out of the pond. She hastily took off her outer garment, as she recklessly revealed her out garment. Then she ran towards Sasuke, as she pushed him back in the pond once more. 

            Sasuke smirked, as he pulled Naru's leg and dragged her in the pond as well. Then he pushed down her head in the water. 

            "Sasuke!!!!" Naruto burst out of the water as he pushed Sasuke's head down. Sasuke immediately burst out of the water's surface. Just as Sasuke's face lifted up, Naruto splashed large amounts of water at his head. Sasuke felt irritated as the water hit his face, preventing him from attacking back. 

            Naruto grinned, as he watched Sasuke helpless and not able to defend himself. Then out of the blue, Sasuke went underneath the water. Naruto stopped splashing, as she looked for him. Where did he go?

            SPLASH! Naruto felt arms around his leg, as Sasuke lifted him. "Wha-what are you doing?" 

            "This way you can't splash at me." Sasuke smirked. 

            "Hmph!" Naru looked down at Sasuke's face. Huh? What? What is this? Was he possibly smiling?

            "Sasuke."

            "What?"

            "You're smiling!"

            Sasuke's face suddenly turned into a frown, as he looked the other direction. "So?" 

            "You look….kind of cute." Naru smiled down at him, as Sasuke looked up in surprise. Was this for real? 

(A/N: =P Teehee, well, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Just keep in mind that the date's not over yet! ^o^ Well, please leave a review! They make me happy. ^^)


	4. The Date 2

The Date (Part 2)

(A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Mimi Ishida desu! Gyah, I apologize for the delay, I'm like working on two fics at once. XDD But I thank you for the kind reviews and your patience. I'm like totally anticipating for episode 46. Neji vs. Hinata! W00T! Goo Hinata! XDD I'm also going to participate in a SasuNaru writing contest when you make a parody with Disney stories. I'm doing Aladdin, but I'm having a bit difficulties. XDD Especially on who's playing the part as Genie and blah blah blah, but obviously I have my characters for Aladdin and Jasmine. *hint hint* XD Oh my, look at me, I'm rambling on. Please enjoy this chapter and it doesn't hurt to leave a review. Criticism and comments welcome!)

***

            "Huh?" 

            "JUST KIDDING!" Naru got out of Sasuke's loose arms, as she splashed water at his head. 

            Sasuke immediately reacted to the splash as he frowned a bit. Then he looked closely at Naru's cheek. "Hey…."

            "Yeah loser?" Naru asked. 

            "You have a black mark on your face. I'll wash it off for you," Sasuke walked through the water, towards Naru, as it finally hit her what Sasuke was referring to. 

            "SHIT!" Naru panicked to herself, as she quickly walked away from Sasuke. 

            "Stay away from me!" Naru cried out, as she quickly got out of the pond.

            "What are you doing? Running away? Idiot?" Sasuke smirked. 

            "Yes in fact I am." Naru quickly grabbed her soggy kimonos, as she started to walk rapidly to the other direction. 

            The smirk from Sasuke's face dropped immediately, as he realized that Naru wasn't joking. 

            "Hey, wait!" Sasuke quickly got out of the pond as he chased for Naru. "I SAID WAIT!"

            Naru was gone. He lost her. 

            "Shit," Sasuke kicked an isolated rock. Why did she leave? Did it have to do with him? Did he do something offensive? But more importantly, why is he asking such questions to himself? Did he actually care about this girl? This girl who seems to be related in a way to his rival? 

            "I DON'T CARE!" Sasuke cried out. "I don't care about that stupid girl and I never want to see her again!"

            Sasuke screamed in frustration and aggravation. To his eyes, girls were stupid. They were either a distraction or just 'in the way'. There was nothing special about that girl. She was the same as the rest. Just a normal regular girl. 

            But deep inside his lonely heart….he did care. 

***

            Sasuke walked to school groggily as he remembered what happened the other night.  He cursed under his breath at the thought of her. Why did she leave? But did he want her to leave?

            "Damn it….." Sasuke muttered under his breath, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He swiftly turned around hoping to face a certain someone, but slumped down to his disappointment. 

            "Sasuke-Kun, I was looking all over for you yesterday…." Sakura's cheeks turned slight red. "I wanted to spend some time with you….."

            Sasuke thought hard. That girl was Naruto's cousin, so Naruto would know where she lives. He should know all about her since they are family. Then Sasuke paused. Why would he go through all the trouble to look for that stupid girl? It wasn't as if he really cared, did he? 

            Why did she run away? The question lingered in Sasuke's mind, as he was determined to find the reason. She did look quite surprised and did push him away. Did she have a secret? Did something happen to her? 

            "…..and I thought you would be at the festival and I stopped by your house….Sasuke-Kun? Are you listening?" Sakura shook Sasuke's arm, as Sasuke went back to reality. 

            "Huh? What? Oh that's nice." Sasuke simply brushed off Sakura, as he went inside the classroom. He looked towards the center of the classroom and found the one person he wanted to speak with. Naruto. 

            "Huh? Oh! Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto grinned as he looked at him with stiff shoulders. He remembered what happened the other night and it was a bit difficult to keep on a straight face. 

            "Naruto, I need to ask you something."

            "What? 

            "Where does your cousin live?"

            "I don't know." Naruto looked a bit surprise. It was quite ironic how Sasuke would ask where Naru is living. 

            "Liar!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar, as Naruto's eyes widened. Then Sasuke loosened up a bit, as he let go. "Tell me." 

            Naruto's surprised face turned into a playful grin. This was the perfect chance to see if Sasuke was attracted to Naru. 

            "You like her!" Naruto cried out, as everyone's attention turned to Naruto and Sasuke. 

            "WHAT?" Ino came running up to the two. "Who is 'her'?"

            All the girls began to surround the center of the room, as they tried to pry out the information of who this mysterious female was and why she would be the attraction of the great Sasuke-Kun. 

            "'Her' is a girl that Sasuke-Kun likes!" Naruto smirked, as Sasuke clenched his fists.  What the hell was Naruto doing? He didn't like Naru. She was a spoiled rude mannered person who had the exact same personalities as the person in front of him. These kinds of people in his eyes are seen below him and he should think more highly of himself beside them. 

            But…..

            Why wasn't he denying? 

            "This can't be true!" 

            "Stupid Naruto! You're lying!" 

            "How can Sasuke like a girl?"

            Sasuke brushed through the crowd of girls, as he walked out into the hall. He walked into the boy's bathroom to prevent any girls from following him. He sat on an empty stall, as he thought. What were his true feelings? 

            "Damn it….." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, as he pondered. Why does she appear and disappear all the time? Where does she go? Where does she live? Who were her family? Did she have parents?

            There was so much that he actually wanted to know about her. 

            He was in love. 

            Sasuke shooked his head abruptly. He wasn't in love. There was no way a person like him can actually fall in love. It wasn't attraction either. It was impossible for him to be attracted to such a person. He can't….he just can't…..

            But no matter how much he denied, his feelings deep inside would ever change. Love is love. And love cannot be controlled by what you say; it is only controlled through your affection and feelings….

            And he was determined to find her. 

And never let her go.

And never have her run away anymore. 

The school bell rang, as Sasuke got out of the bathroom stall and resumed back to his classroom. He felt the constant stares of his fellow classmates, but he did not care. So what if he was in love? Love wasn't bad. It wasn't a crime. 

He looked over to Naruto. Naruto did resemble Naru very much. Naru's cheekbones were just more curvy then his and everything about her was just much softer, but the eyes. The eyes were the same.  The two shared the same eyes. Sasuke observed this, as he thought that if he stared into Naruto's eyes, would it be the same as staring into Naru's eyes. 

"Sasuke, when was the first alliance made?"

Sasuke snapped out his thoughts, as he looked up to Iruka-Sensei, "Huh? I'm sorry I do not know." 

The classroom was filled with soft murmurs, as everyone gasped at the thought of Sasuke not knowing an answer. Truthfully Sasuke did know, but his mind was just so occupied. 

"It's not good to daze in class." Iruka-Sensei scolds. "Stand in the hallway."

Everyone's gaze fell onto Sasuke as he got out of his seat. He walked out into the hall and leaned on a wall. He didn't care about what the other kids thought. He was usually a loner, so it didn't really matter. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought. Where could Naru be?

            "Hey, Sasuke, guess we are both stuck out here." Naruto poked Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to see the shorter boy beside him. "Damn, why does Iruka-Sensei always pick on me? He knows that I never know the answers! Really!"

            Sasuke's gaze fell onto Naruto's eyes. At the moment Naruto's eyes were closed like a fox, as he kept rambling on about Iruka-Sensei, but Sasuke wanted them open. Sasuke inched up closer to Naruto, as his body was facing Naruto. Naruto leaned against the wall, as he looked up to Sasuke with confused face. 

            "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. 

            Sasuke lifted his hand against the wall, as he faced down onto Naruto. "Open your eyes."

            "Why should I?" Naruto asked. "You have to give me something."

            "What do you want?" 

            Naruto paused. Was this guy serious? Would he really give him anything he wants? And why was he acting so strangely? 

            Before he knew it, Naruto realized his eyes were already opened. Sasuke gazed into them, as he was lost in thought. Naruto stared back as he felt very uncomfortable. As every second passes, Sasuke would inch up a centimeter closer. Naruto tried to move further back, but the space was small and his body felt squished. 

            "Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, as Sasuke snapped back into reality. 

            "Oh. Sorry." Sasuke mumbled, as he stepped back. He just realized what he had just done, as his face flushed a shade of pink from embarrassment. 

            Naruto smirked. Sasuke was in love. He just showed it. He didn't deny it. Sasuke was in love with Naru. Naruto grinned with pride. His idea was a success! But he knew that he wasn't ready for Naru to break up a relationship with Sasuke if they didn't even start one. He would have to become Sasuke's girlfriend and have Sasuke at the stage when he would do anything for his girlfriend. 

            "You know…..I can arrange a meeting with you and Naru…." Naruto walked up to Sasuke. 

            Sasuke's face brightened up a bit, as he faced Naruto. "When and where?" Then his face turned down. "Is this a trick to make a fool out of me?" 

            Naruto fumed with anger. Was Sasuke doubting him? Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, as his eyes met up with his. "It's not a trick." 

            Sasuke shrugged, as he pushed him off. 

            "Come today after school, she'll meet you at the bookstore. Don't be late or I'll take her away." Naruto said. 

            Sasuke nodded uneasily, but this may be the chance to finally see Naru once more. 

***

            It was finally lunchtime, as Sasuke went out to eat by himself. He chose a shady area where no one can find him. He ate silently as he thought. What would he say to her when he sees her? What would they talk about? How would the event turn out?

            He would never confess to her. It would be just too embarrassing and unlike him. He would never do it. But that would make him quite a wimp. A ninja who can't even confess is pretty pathetic. Sasuke left half of his lunch uneaten, as he leaned his back against the tree. Should he confess? Or should he not? 

            "Sasuke-Kun?"

            Sasuke turned around to see Sakura. He turned back his head to face the other direction. 

            "Um, I know you like someone and I just, out of curiosity, can you tell me who it is?" Sakura asked timidly. 

            Sasuke continued to ignore her, as his mind was focusing on Naru. 

            "I just wanted to know what is so special about this person. Like her personality and what makes her a likeable girl and how different she is from me, you know?" Sakura bit her lip, as she looked down on Sasuke. 

            "She probably is an amazing person and I know I probably can never compare to her, so…." Sakura looked down. 

            "She's decently strong with the brightest blue eyes…." Sasuke began. Sakura paused and wince. Could he possibly be describing Ino? Her heart became to break as she imagined this thought. "She's short and has the most grossly manners in the world. She's rude and obnoxious and quite simply…."

            Sakura realized that this was not Ino. It seemed to her that this girl would be the worst kind. A girl with gross manners? Would any guy fall for such a kind? 

            "Loveable." 

            Sakura gasped. Sasuke truly didn't mean it, did he? Loveable was a very strong word to use. It wasn't a word used just randomly.  If only she knew who this girl was. 

            "Sasuke-Kun, I refuse to give up on you." Sakura said determinedly. Sasuke shrugged. "Thank you for telling me this much." 

            Sakura left Sasuke with a new growing hatred in her heart. She had a rival. A girl who reached out to Sasuke's heart before her. She would destroy this girl and take what was rightfully hers. Sasuke. 

***

            School finally ended, as Sasuke went to his fulfilled destination. He would see Naru once again. Even though he had just seen her yesterday, his heart filled up with hidden joy. Was it happiness? It probably was. 

            Sakura followed Sasuke, as she was determined to see who this girl was and what was so special about her. She followed him slyly, as Sasuke walked into a book shop. Sakura peered through the corner of the window, as she saw Sasuke looking around the bookstore, as if he was looking for a certain someone. 

            Sakura watched constantly, refusing to blink any moment, as a girl accidentally bumped into her. The young girl had yellow hair and the brightest blue eyes. She looked quite familiar, but Sakura couldn't finger where she saw her. 

            "Oww…." The blond girl rubbed her butt, as she looked up. The moment she looked at Sakura's face, a huge smile appeared. "SAKU-" 

            The she paused as she placed her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry!" 

            "No, no, I was in your way," Sakura apologized, as she raised her eyebrow at this stranger.  The girl quickly stood up. 

            "Well, I'll see you around!" The girl ran into the book store, as she jumped and placed her hands around Sasuke's eyes. Sakura cringed in jealousy. She found her. Her new rival and the new person she must destroy at all costs. 

***

            "Guess who?" Naru grinned, as she was on her tip toes. Sasuke grabbed onto the hands and turned around to face Naru. He finally meets her once more. 

            "Why did you leave yesterday?" Sasuke asked. 

            "Oh, that, um, hah, heh, hee, tee," Naru mumbled, as she smiled uneasily. 

            "Forget it, I suppose it doesn't matter." Sasuke shrugged. 

            "Yeah, I suppose so." Naru agreed. 

            There was complete silence between the two. 

            "Um…since we have time…." Sasuke's shoulders turned stiff. He wasn't used to this kind of stuff. He wondered how things went when his father met his mother. How did father win mother's heart? What did they do during dates? What did they talk about? 

            All these questions lingered in Sasuke's mind. 

            "Let's eat crepe." Naru grinned, as she pointed at a crepe shop across the street. "Since you paid for my ramen, I'll buy you some."

            "Actually, I recall that you were going to pay me back." Sasuke smirked; he began to feel a bit more natural and relaxed. 

            "Fine, then you buy your own crepe," Naru dug in her pocket, as she paused for a second. 

            "What?" Sasuke peered to where her hand was located. 

            "I left my money in my other dress!" Naru cried out as she kicked an isolated can. "Damn it!" 

            Sasuke paused for a second. Then he started to laugh. "Baka."

            "You could show some sympathy." Naru was in tears. "And I had such a huge craving." 

            "So?" Sasuke turned his head to the side in a pompous position, but deep inside he was just teasing her. 

            "Hmph! Fine, whatever, I'm going to act like you now on." Naru crossed her arms and lifted her chin up to the other side. 

            "Fine." Sasuke smirked.

            "Fine." Naru replied coolly. 

            "Fine." Sasuke had the urge to burst out laughing, but he held it in.

            "FINE!" Naru cried out, as she walked away from him.

            Sasuke froze for a second. She wasn't going to run away again, was she? Sasuke paused in his track, as he hesitated. She was walking further and further away…..

            Naru felt a warm hand clasped around hers. 

            "I'll treat you one." Sasuke said in a stuttering like monotone voice. Then he paused. "If you stay with me and not run away."

            Naru smirked. "Well, it depends, you know….why should I spend all my time with you?"

            Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was one side love. Naru didn't love him back. Did she even realize how he felt for her? Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Why did she visit him in the first place? Surely it wasn't just to fight him, was it? Didn't she think he was cute? Were they destined to meet? 

            "Because…." Sasuke lowered his head, as his lips went near Naru's ear. "I love you."

            Naruto stopped in his tracks. He knew as a guy he should feel unaffected by it, but for some strange reason he had a feeling running through his body. A feeling of ecstasy and excitement as his heart was beating in a rather fast tempo. Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling this way, even as Naru. Sasuke just confessed to him and now it was time to torture him. 

            He thought of how he should respond to this. If he said I love you to Sakura, what would he want her to say back? He would definitely want Sakura to confess back to him, so…..

            Naru's surprised face turned into a huge smile. "I love you too." 

            But the way she said it wasn't in a loving way. It was more like a teasing remark or a sarcastic reply, but Sasuke didn't see that. He was happy inside, but did not show it. She confessed back, which meant she loved him back. They could finally be a couple. 

            "Really?" Sasuke asked, to break the silence, as Naru nodded. Naru slipped her hands in Sasuke.

            "Let's go on a real date."

***

            Sakura watched the two with growing hatred. She had a plan. Plans to destroy their date and have them hate each other forever.

(A/N: Yes, the plot thickens as our most hated distraction of the show tries to ruin our favorite couple's relationship. XD Please R&R!) 


	5. Give up?

Give up….?

(A/N: IM SO SORRY!!!!!! I apologize truly. I haven't updated since August and I truly apologize for all the readers. I know I have been dead from the internet world and I'm slowly reviving. I promise I'll update this story faster. My goal is update a chapter a week, so please forgive me and give me another chance. I thank you for actually reading my fic and not neglecting it. Once again, IM SO SORRYYY!!!!)

            To be loved back was probably the number one thing anyone could wish for. Sasuke never knew that. He never knew that the thought of a person actually loving you back brings a good feeling. He looked down at the shorter blond girl and smiled down at her warmly. A rare smile you hardly see from a stubborn rebel. He clasped his hand around hers tighter as he watched Naru eat her crepe happily. 

            Sasuke was happy. He never knew what true happiness was and he never experienced love. Now he knows how good it felt to be in love, but….

            Did Naru truly love him the way he loved her?

            "Sasuke!" Naru waved her hand around his face. "What do you feel like doing?"

            "I don't know….how about you?" Sasuke asked. He was new to this. What would normal people do?

            "Hmmmm, I feel like doing something fun. How about….." Naru stopped. What do most people do on dates? Then he thought of what he would do if he was in Sasuke's place and was with Sakura. What would they do together? Of course he would just want to hold her in his arms forever, but that wasn't particularly an option for it would be hell of him to be in a minute in Sasuke's arms. So we go back to the question, what can they do together?

            Then Naru felt someone knock into him once more.

            "Owww…." Naru looked to see who just brushed by her. To his surprised he saw Sakura. "SA-"

            He stopped. They were never officially acquainted. If he just burst out her name out loud, it would indeed lead to some complications. "Hey, you are that girl I bumped into awhile ago!"

            "Ah, yes, indeed I am," Sakura smiled, as she turned to Sasuke. "Hello there, Sasuke-kun!"

            Sasuke just gave a curt nod, as he thought. They were an official couple; it didn't really matter if other people knew about it. Surely it wouldn't ruin his image either. He is the same determined Sasuke who is still out there to get revenge on his brother.

            "Who's your beautiful friend, Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked as he smiled. 

            Sasuke immediately reacted when Naru said 'beautiful friend'. Surely she wasn't getting any wrong ideas. "She's just a classmate, her name is Sakura." 

            "Hi Sakura, I'm Naru! Let's be friends!" Naru grinned. Maybe this would be a good way to become close friends with Sakura and know what type of guys she likes. Then Naruto can finally find out how to be her perfect man!

            "It's um, nice to meet you," Sakura greeted back reluctantly. Then she turned to Sasuke. "So, what are you guys doing? Mind if I join?" 

            "Actually, we are in the middle of a-"Sasuke personally wanted Sakura to go away, but….

            "I would love for you to hang with us!!!!" Naru cried out, as she grabbed Sakura's hand. He smiled as he felt her soft warm hand in his. 

            "Um….ok…." Sasuke shrugged. If Naru wanted her to come along, she can come along, but why is she getting so excited over plain old Sakura?

            "If you insist," Sakura smiled, as deep inside she wanted to smack this Naru girl for getting to close with Sasuke. She wanted to see what was so special about this girl and what she had that Sakura didn't have. Sakura glanced at Sasuke as Sasuke looked at Naru with warm eyes. Sasuke never looked at her like that. Not once. Not ever. 

            Sakura surged with jealousy, as Naru grabbed Sasuke's arm with her other hand. "Where shall the three of us spend our day? We do make a pretty neat team!"

            Sakura tried to think up of a plan. How would she lose Naru and go off with Sasuke alone? 

            "You know, I would really like some ice cream," Sakura began slowly. "I'm just craving for strawberry, but then I'm really tired from walking from before."

            Sakura hoped to get the response she wanted from Naru. Naru did seem to really like her, so maybe if she could use her a bit….

            "Ice cream? Okay! But I don't have any money to buy you some…." Naru's voice drifted as she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, lend her some money!"

            Sasuke hesitated, as he took one glance at Sakura. Then he hesitated once more. Sakura noticed how irritated he was by this suggestion. "Um, you know I have money."

            Sakura handed Naru money. Naru had to act like she didn't know the whereabouts of Konoha, so she asked, "Where's the nearest ice cream shop?"

            "Well, um, if you go straight from here. There's a special ice cream shop that I prefer. You make a right turn at the corner and go down straight into an alleyway. You'll see a sign, you can't miss it," Sakura explained as she took a seat. 

            Naruto thought. Was there such a place? He shrugged. It was Sakura, she was probably telling the truth. 

            "Okay, I'll be back! Sasuke, stay with her and keep her company!" Naru waved.

            "But-"Sasuke hesitated once more, as Naru was gone. Why was she always doing this? Why was it that he always sees her back side and watches her run away? He turned around and took a seat a few spaces away from Sakura and sigh, when will he get to spend time with her? Alone?

            Sakura smirked to herself. Surely this stranger girl will get lost and not find her way back. Then she can have Sasuke all to herself. 

            Naruto, being the great genius he is, took Sakura's words and walked the path she told him. He reached the alleyway as it looked like a shady place. The air had the scent of cigarette smelled as Naruto tried to blow the smell away. Trash was scattered all over the ground as their seemed to be hoodlums everywhere. 

            He was indeed in the shady area of Konoha village. 

            "Hey girly, I never seen you before."

            Naruto felt a hand grasped around his wrist as he quickly turned around to see a dirty drunk looking man peering down into his face. Naruto forgot that he was still Naru, as he gripped the money in his hand. He had to buy the ice cream for Sakura. He had no time to mess with drunk perverts. 

            "Let go!" Naruto pushed his arm off. 

            "Ooh, persistent, isn't you?" The drunkard smiled, as you can see his crooked teeth. 

            "I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! LET GO!" Naruto kicked the drunkard, as he rammed into the trash cans. Then he broke for a run. Naruto ran down the alleyway, as the drunkard yelled.

            "GET HER!" 

            Before he knew it, Naruto was being chased by five drunk perverts and heaven knows what was going through their dirty minds. 

            They were drunk. Surely Naruto could lose them, how fast can a drunken guy run? Then he felt someone grabbed his dress. To his surprise, his question was answered. 

            They run quite fast. 

            "Let go of me, you nasty hag!" Naruto cried out. Then he felt a hand run up his leg. "WHAT THE HELL!"

            Naruto kicked the hag as he ran the other way just to bump into another drunkard. "Argh, WHAT THE HELLL!!!!" 

            "Just play with us a little," the drunkard pleaded disgustingly. Naruto looked in horror to see that such people actually exist. 

            "I DON'T WANT TO!!!" Naruto kicked the man as he jumped for a run, but he was a bit too slow. He felt a hand on his shoulder as it felt quite dirty and grimy on his delicate feminine body.

            Naruto squinted in disgust, as he attempted to push off the man, but before he knew it a shadow appear. 

            "Please don't tell me it's another drunkard…." Naruto cursed under his breath, and then to his surprise, Sasuke punched the drunkard to the side.  

            "Argh," the man stood up. "You little punk."

            Sasuke glared at the man. "Shut the hell up and hit on women your own age." 

            "What did you say??!!" The man got up as he attempted to grab for Sasuke, but Sasuke was one second too fast. Sasuke jumped up, as he kicked the man in the stomach. The man knocked out instantly, as the other four attempted to attack Sasuke.

            Naruto watched absentmindedly as he watched his rival beat down these drunkards so easily. He knew that he had a disadvantage as a girl, but it was so unfair to watch the guy he hates the most beating up people so easily that he could have beaten up. Naruto fumed with envy and anger. How could he have let this happen? He should have just turned into a guy and kick the asses out of these drunkards. 

            "Damn it…." Naruto swore under his breath. It was pathetic enough for him to watch Sasuke save him. He forgot that he was Naru. His pride was being toyed with, as he watched Sasuke fight. Naruto fists clenched tightly, as he didn't know what to do. He rather die than to let Sasuke help him in any way….

            One by one, each drunken fell, as Sasuke turned to Naru. He gave out his hand to Naru and asked, "Are you okay?"

            Naruto snapped out of his daydream and back into reality. "Yeah, I'm okay."

            "That's good," Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. Then Naruto noticed that Sakura was behind him. 

            "Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but he stopped. He remembered what just happened a few seconds ago. He was Naru. Not Naruto. But Naru. 

            Sasuke gave a cold glare to Sakura. "You knew she didn't know the way. You sent her purpose. Why did you do that?"

            "Really, Sasuke-kun, you know I wouldn't do that on purpose!" Sakura protested. 

            "Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, as Sakura looked deeply hurt. 

            Naruto watched as it hurt him to see Sakura hurt. How dare Sasuke be so coldhearted to the one girl he liked. This girl who would sell her soul to the devil for Sasuke while she wouldn't even give him one glance. Naruto fumed with anger once more.

            "STOP!" Naruto cried out, as he stood in front of Sakura. "Stop yelling at her…."

            Sasuke looked surprised. "Why? Why should I stop? If I didn't suspect something and follow you, who knows what would have happened to you!!! This girl sent you through this passageway on purpose!"

            "She didn't send me on purpose….." Naruto muttered. "She didn't….I know it…."

            Naruto looked up to Sakura, as he tried to make eye contact with her, but Sakura seemed to be avoiding on purpose. Sakura wasn't like that. She was a good girl. She was his perfect angel. Naruto began to get nervous, so he added, "…..right…..Sakura-chan?"

            Sakura winced as I said her name. Then she took one glance at Sasuke and then slowly onto me. She had on a guilty expression, then it slowly turned into a nasty mean expression with a forced on evil smirk. 

            "I did it on purpose. You're right Sasuke. I did it on purpose. You know, I don't understand what's so great about this girl. She's not that pretty. She doesn't look smart. She doesn't look strong. I don't even know why the hell you're so attracted to her." Sakura burst out as her face seemed to turn red with anger and envy. 

            "Sakura-chan….." Naruto didn't know what to say. She hated him. She would always hate him. It was impossible to make her like him. She would hate him forever. 

            "Don't talk to me in such a friendly way. To be honest, I hated you since the moment I first bumped into you!" Sakura shouted, as she ran off. 

            Naruto watched the love of his life run off in tears. His heart broke as he collapsed to the ground. It was impossible. They say that if you try hard and be devoted to the one you love, that person will love you back…..

            But in his case, it wasn't working….

            "Naru….?" Sasuke broke the silence. 

            Naruto went back into reality. The next thing he knew it, it was in tears. It was so much easier to cry in his feminine body. Sakura hated him. She would always hate him and never love him the back in the way that he loved her.

            Then a tissue was held out in front of him. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke handing it to him. Naruto took it, as he wiped his tears. This was foolish to cry in front of Sasuke. It was his fault. It was Sasuke's fault that events turned out like this. If Sasuke never existed, Sakura would be his. 

            If only Sasuke never existed…..

            "You know…..Sasuke….." Naruto slowly stood up. 

            "Yeah?"

            "Life's not fair." 

            "….." Sasuke didn't know what to say. What did this girl mean? What was not fair? Did it have to do with Sakura? 

            "I'm going home." Naruto walked out of the alleyway as he began walking home. 

            "I'll walk with you." Sasuke suggested. This may be his chance to see where Naru lived.

            "No, its okay, I can walk myself. Bye Sasuke." Naruto began to run off. He ran halfway to his house and turned back constantly to see if Sasuke was following or not. 

            When Naruto finally reached his house, he transformed back to his male self behind a tree as he went into his house.  He threw himself on his bed.

            Should he just give up on Sakura?

            Sasuke watched as Naru disappeared behind a tree and came out from the tree as…..Naruto?

            Sasuke shook his head. What was the meaning of this? He watched as Naruto sulkily went up the steps to his house and opened the door. 

            Where did Naru go?

(A/N: I promise I won't take long to update~!! Comments and critics are welcome!)


	6. Moving on

Chapter 6: Moving on

(A/N: Hehe. ^^ Umm at least you guys didn't have to wait months! *scratches head and smile apologetically* Well, finals are this week and once they are over I'll be free and update ALL of my other fanfics. I'm on a roll. :D Welpz, I hope you guys enjoy this chappy. Plz R&R!)

***

            The afternoon seemed quite gloomy after the incident with Sakura. Sasuke's head filled up in confusion as he looked for Naru. He couldn't take the anxiety, so he walked up to the steps to Naruto's house and hesitantly knocked the door. 

            He waited for the door to opened, as it opened a few long seconds later. Naruto looked up to him with sulky eyes. "What do you want?"

            Naruto snapped inside. Sasuke DID follow him. It was too obvious. Naruto began to panic. Did Sasuke see him transform? 

            "Um…." Sasuke stopped. Why did he knock? To see Naru, right? "Is…."

            From looking at Sasuke, Naruto assumed that Sasuke didn't know. But at the moment, Sasuke seemed to be the last person Naruto wanted to look at. 

            "Naru was out back, but she's probably not there anymore…." Naruto said hastily. 

            "Oh…." Sasuke looked to the side. "I guess I'll be going….."

            Naruto didn't say anything. He slowly watched the backside of Sasuke walking down his steps. He noticed the white and red Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt. 

            Naruto slowly closed the door behind him as he slumped onto the ground. "I guess my plan failed."

            Naruto chuckled sadly to himself as he fell asleep.

~~~

            The birds chirped fiercely, as Naruto woke up to see a strong ray of sunlight peering through his window. He found himself scrawled upon the floor. He slowly lifted up his head to see the time. 

            "Crap…." Naruto hastily straightened out his clothes as he splashed his face with water. Then he chugged a bottle of milk and ran out of his house.

            He was ten minutes late. 

            Naruto ran down the busy streets of Konoha to reach school. He tipped in the room nosily, as Iruka-sensei was in the middle of a lecture. 

            "Naruto….." Iruka-sensei gave him an eye. "You were coming on time these days…."

            "Sorry Iruka-sensei! I guess I overslept!" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a fake smile as he slowly went to his seat.            

            Naruto's eyes wandered around the classroom. He noticed that Sakura wasn't sitting next to Sasuke. She looked a bit sad, as she noticed Ino hogging him. Naruto's face began to sadden as well.

            "Na-Naruto-kun?"

            Naruto turned to the side, as he faced Hinata looking at him with a worried expression.

            "Hmm?" Naruto looked back at the girl with his fox eyes. 

            "Are you alright?" Hinata asked. 

            "Haha, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto grinned, as he thumped his chest. 

            But….

            Deep inside….

            He wasn't okay. 

            Naruto shrugged off the thoughts of Sakura. It wasn't the time for love. He had to become strong. He had to become stronger than Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and all of those other strong ninjas. He didn't have time to slack off. Not to mention that his plan was a total failure. 

            Naruto gave out a loud sigh, as he leaned on his desk.

~~~

            Sasuke took a glance at Naruto. He was the only person who knew the whereabouts of Naru. If only Naruto would tell him where she lived. But it seemed impossible. He hated Naruto and Naruto hated him. They would never be able to compromise. 

            "Where is she….?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. He looked at Naruto once more as Naruto was slumped on his desk his head on the table covered by his arms. Sasuke wanted to ask him. Where was Naru?

            But strangely Naruto wasn't himself. He wasn't being the annoying obnoxious person he always was.

            Did something happen?

            Sasuke waited patiently for class to come to an end. He decided that he would indeed approach Naruto and demand the whereabouts of Naru.

            Students began to file out of the room, as Naruto was still slumped on his desk. Did he even know that class ended?

            Sasuke slowly walked up to the boy, as he poked him. Naruto still didn't rise, as his head remained down. Then Sasuke gave him a strong push, as Naruto's head groggily rose up. 

            "What do you want?" Naruto asked and looked as if he was in a very bad mood. 

            "I want to know where Naru lives." Sasuke paused. "I want to know everything about her."

            Naruto sat up, as he looked at Sasuke in the eye. "Naru isn't coming anymore."

            "Wha-what? What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke exclaimed. 

            Naruto stood up from his seat, as he leaned towards Sasuke. "Naru never existed."

            Naruto stood up as he began to leave the classroom, but was stopped when he felt Sasuke's hand around his arm. 

            "I don't know what your problem is, but I am going to find Naru."

            "Go ahead." Naruto gave a small smirk, as he left the classroom. His plan did work a bit after all. Sasuke was in love with him. No, Sasuke was in love with Naru. But Naruto would never know what any of it meant. He lost Sakura. He just didn't care anymore. 

            "I will." Sasuke snapped as he left him. 

            "I wonder…..how you are going to find her…..when she's right in front of you….." Naruto whispered to himself, as he twirled his pencil.

~~~

            Sasuke cursed under his breath. What was Naruto's problem anyway? Screw him. Sasuke didn't need him. He didn't need that bastard at all. Even though….even though…..

            When he looked at Naruto, he saw her….it was as if he saw her in him….

            Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was Naruto. Naru was Naru. Two different people. Sasuke had to find her. He had to find her. If he didn't find her, he felt as if his whole body would explode. A feeling he has never felt before. The will to actually find someone other than his brother was something. 

            It's because I love her. That's why. 

            School came to an end as Sasuke decided to begin his search, but the problem is that he had no leads. He had nothing. He had no clue where the hell she was or any idea to lead to her whereabouts. 

            "Damn it….." Sasuke mumbled as he found himself on the footsteps of Naruto's house. He had to resort to this. Naruto was the only one who could help him. Help him find Naru.

            Sasuke rammed on the door as Naruto slowly opened it. "What do you want?"

            "I….." Sasuke paused. He felt a pathetic to be asking this, but it was for love. Yes, he was asking in the name of love. Even though his pride would be damaged he needs HIS help. "I…."

            "I?" Naruto was losing his patience. 

            "I need your help," Sasuke stammered, as he looked at Naruto in the eye.

            "Hmmm, the great Uchiha Sasuke is asking for help from a mere drop out," Naruto smirked. 

            "Don't rub it in," Sasuke snapped. 

            "Never said I was," Naruto continued to smirk slyly. 

            Naruto thought. He had to forget about Sakura. It was useless. He had to move on. He had to focus on other things despite the fact that he completely lost the one girl he truly loved. Naruto couldn't end his life there. He had so much to live for. He had to go on. He still can do it. He still can defeat Sasuke. Even though he can't get Sakura, he can leave Sasuke scrawled on the ground from a humiliating defeat. Naruto smiled to this new idea. 

            "…but….I'll help ya Sasuke. Since you DID take the time to come here." Naruto smiled. "I'll find Naru for you. I'll tell her to meet you. She'll come to you."

            "How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

            "Trust me. I know everything." Naruto paused. "I know everything about Naru."

~~~

            It's been two days since Sasuke last confronted Naruto and yet Naru has still not yet confronted him. Sasuke began to ponder in a wearisome train of thought. Was Naruto being serious? Or was it some trick? Sasuke held in his patience. He would wait. He would trust Naruto for once. 

            "SA-SUUUUU-KEEEE!" 

            Sasuke paused as the voice came from behind him. The lovely angelic voice that was bliss to his ears. 

            It was Naru. 

            Sasuke immediately turned around as he watched Naru running towards him and waving her arm frantically. She had a huge smile on her face as if she was overly excited to see him. Yes, she was happy. She was happy to see him. He was happy to see her. 

            "What's up Sasuke? Long time no see, eh?" Naru grinned madly, as Sasuke was a bit speechless. He felt as if words were not able to come out of his mouth. He was just too happy. 

            Naru poked Sasuke. "Hello? You there?" 

            Sasuke just smiled at her warmly. Naruto was a bit taken back. It wasn't a nice normal smile you receive from Sasuke any day, but Naruto was a bit peeved. Wasn't Sasuke gonna say something?

            "Hehe, you that excited to see me?" Naru smirked. "Speechless, eh?"

            The next second Naruto felt Sasuke's arms around him as he felt Sasuke engulf him tight as if he never wanted to let him go. Naruto felt his breath on his neck.

            "I missed you." 

            Naru's eyes widened. Did Sasuke love her that much? Did he care for her that much? Then she felt Sasuke lift her chin up, as he leaned towards and placed a kiss on her lips.

            Naruto immediately reacted as he pushed him off.

            "Ah. Sorry. If that surprised you." Sasuke turned to the side as he clamped one hand around his mouth. His face turned bright red, as he felt a soft hand around his.

            "No. It didn't. It's just that…..not here…..not in public….." Naru turned bashfully to the side as Sasuke's eyes widened. What was she implying?

            "Oh. Um. Okay." Sasuke blushed a bit uncomfortably as he scratched his head. "My place is nearby….."

            "Okay." Sasuke felt a hand slip through his. "Let's go there."

(A/N: *gasp* what the heck does Naruto have up his sleeves? Is he luring Sasuke into a trap? Or is he for real? Okay I'll stop that. I'm sounding so gay. xD Welpz, please R&R! I hope the next chappy will be very satisfying for you guys. *hint hint*)


	7. Realization

Chapter 7: Realization 

((A/N: Hey guys! ^_^ Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad that you guys like this ficcie. I left you guys on a cliff hangar. xD Sorry about that. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappy and please leave a review. ^^))

***

            The day was Friday. Normally what people do on Fridays is play or hangs out with friends. Or if your one of those dedicated people, you would go off and train. Grown ups usually do the same with people their own age or just spend time with their family. Everyone has something to do on Fridays. But how do two people who don't have any family…..spend their Fridays?

            Sasuke was overwhelmed with nervousness as his heart thumped every step he took to reach to his house. As he felt the presence of his place coming nearer and nearer he couldn't help but shake. He knew his hands probably felt clammy and he hoped that Naru wouldn't notice his sweaty hand. 

            Naru looked to the side. It was disgusting. Sasuke was disgusting. His kiss was disgusting. His hug was disgusting. Everything was disgusting. And yet they were on the way to his place and who knows what's going to happen there. Naru wondered what Sasuke was going to expect. What was it that he was going to expect from her?

            Of course all Naruto wanted was to revenge on Sasuke for his loss over Sakura. Naruto DID have a plan, but….but….something was bothering him from the bottom of his heart. What if he was too consumed by his character as Naru? Of course they were the same person with basically the same personality, but what if Naruto forgets himself and stays as Naru forever?

            Naruto shook his head. It wasn't going to happen. It can't. Naru and Naruto both have the same goal…..

            To defeat Sasuke. 

            "Ah. We are here." Sasuke stopped as Naru bumped into his back and was interrupted in her train of thought. 

            "Oh! Yay!" Naru smiled, as Sasuke opened the door to his house. It was the first time Naruto has ever been into Sasuke's place. Naruto observed the place as it seemed to be quite similar to his home except that Sasuke's place was much neater. 

            "If you need anything…..just ask me….." Sasuke said, as his face turned slight red. 

            "Okay!" Naru smiled as she looked around his house. "You have such a nice house. It's so clean compared to Naruto's room!" 

            "Hah. Of course. His room is probably all dirty." Sasuke smirked to himself. 

            "Yeah! It is!" Naru agreed. Then she noticed the books on his bookshelf. "Oh wow Sasuke! You must be a scholar!" 

            "Not really." 

            "Yes really! I never ever saw Naruto even touch a book!" Naru exclaimed. 

            "Well, as of expected of a drop out." 

            Naruto froze. He did NOT just say that. Naru clenched her small fists in anger as she tried to hold it in. She really wanted to smack him for saying that, but she held in her anger. "Yes I suppose. I guess Naruto is a really WORTHLESS person….." 

            "No."

            Naru paused. Wait. Was Sasuke going to defend Naruto? 

            "He's not?" Naru encouraged him to go on. 

            "Sure he's an idiot at times, but he's a pretty admirable guy. And yeah he tends to make me hate him, but I see him worthy of a rival. He's not that bad. At all." 

            Naruto froze. Was he hearing right? He couldn't believe it. There was no way that Uchiha Sasuke would talk so highly of him. Why? Why was Sasuke being so kind about him? Why? 

            Naru smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

            At that moment, everything changed. Sasuke admired him. He truly admired him and he just witnessed it himself. 

            "Sasuke, your not so bad yourself." Naru grinned, but she wasn't grinning as Naru. She was grinning as Naruto. 

            Sasuke looked up at Naru. "Um…..thanks…."

            The room became silent for awhile, as Naru took a seat on his bed. Sasuke stood in his kitchen as he played with the water bottle on his counter. The silence was dreadfully long which drove Naruto crazy. 

            But he knew what Sasuke was waiting for. It was just that…..he couldn't do it. 

            "Um!" Naru suddenly stood up. "Can I use your bathroom?"

            Sasuke looked a bit disappointed. "Yeah it's the door over there." 

            "Thanks," Naru smiled uneasily as she quickly got into his bathroom and locked the door. Naru turned on the sink as she splashed water on her face. She had to get back to her senses. She couldn't do it. It was too weird. It was too weird for Naruto. It would be normal for Naru, yes, but Naruto…..

            Naruto looked in the mirror as he whispered, "I can't do it Sasuke. I can't make out with you….."

            Then Naruto looked deeply into the mirror. "SHIT!" 

            His marks were revealed on his girlish face. The stolen powder was washed off. Naruto panicked. He couldn't go outside with his face like that. It was just too suspicious. Naruto looked around in Sasuke's bathroom. Was there anything? Anything that can conceal his marks?

            Naruto began by looked behind his bathroom mirror. He looked through the contents stacked on the shelf as it all appeared to be…..nothing. The only thing he had in his bathroom was a toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, shampoo, and a towel. Nothing could help him conceal his marks.

            "Argh!" Naruto looked in the mirror once more. What can he do? What can he do to hide the marks?

            An idea came to his head. But…..it wasn't idea he was totally up for.

            Naruto peeked through the bathroom door as he watched Sasuke drink water out of the water bottle he was playing with. Naruto moved his eyes around the room as he looked for what he was looking for. Luckily it was near him. On the wall connected to the bathroom. Naruto slapped the light switch off. The room was completely dark. 

            "I'm not good at this…..but…."Naruto said to himself, as he walked towards Sasuke in the dark. "I'll do my best."

            Naru placed her arms behind Sasuke's back as she hugged him tightly. "Will you kiss me?"

            Sasuke froze with excitement. Sure he was alarmed only a second ago from the sudden black out, but then maybe what Naru did was the right thing. 

            It would be kind of nerve racking to 'make out' in exposed the light. Sasuke turned around as he placed his lips around Naru's. It was his first time actually 'making out' and he did not know how good it felt to do so. 

            Naru also didn't know well it felt to kiss someone despite the fact that she was kissing the guy she once hated in her whole life. 

            Naruto thought to himself. "I am kissing THE Uchiha Sasuke. I wonder if Sakura and all the other girls would hate me….."

            Sasuke inserted his tongue, which surprised Naruto a bit. What the hell was Sasuke doing? But only after a few seconds Naruto found himself to be enjoying it and 'tongued' back. All this making out made Naruto forget about his worries, as if nothing was going wrong. Plus Sasuke said good things about him. 

            Wait.

            Was he happy that Sasuke said those things? Was it that great to hear those kind words coming out of his mouth? Naruto couldn't help it. All this time that he hated Sasuke….

            Did he actually love him? 

            "Sasuke…." Naruto breathed out his name, as he hugged him. He did. He did love Sasuke. Tears rolled out of Naruto's eyes. All this time everything was a fake. Liking Sakura was a fake too.

            Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to run away from everything. Naru pushed him aside gently as she broke off the kiss. 

            "Thanks for today; I'll see you again soon!" Naru quickly walked to the door as she left before Sasuke could say anything. 

            But….

            Sasuke swore he saw three black lines on the side of her cheeks. 

~~~

            Naruto ran all the way home as he tried hard from having his tears come out. He quickly transformed back to his male self as he jumped on to his bed. He was in love. He was in love with the one person he hated most. 

            Naruto hugged his pillow as he mumbled, "Stupid Sasuke! Because of you everything came out like this!"

            Yes, if it weren't for Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't even bother with this situation. If he never decided to revenge against Sasuke and propose this idea of having him fall in love with his female self, none of this would have happened. Naruto would live on his life happily, thinking that he was in love Sakura.

            But this was reality. 

            Naruto sobbed like a little boy on his bed as he didn't know what to do. He didn't know anything. What can he do? Even if he confessed to Sasuke, surely Sasuke would turn in disgust. 

            Sasuke was in love Naru. Not him. Just Naru. Of course Naruto knew that he was Naru, but the fact of Sasuke loving Naru made him quite jealous. Naruto still hated him yet he only…..he only….

            He only wanted to be loved back.

~~~

            Naruto groggily woke up the next day. It was Saturday. The day he would usually fool around or go fishing. But that day he didn't feel like doing anything. Then Naruto felt a rap on his door. He got out of his bed as he dragged his feet towards the door. He opened it slowly, expecting someone like Shikamaru or Kiba to give him a visit to do something, but surprisingly…..

            "Sasuke?" Naruto's sleepy eyes widened as he looked at the person standing in front of him. Sasuke seemed to be in a good mood. 

            "Hey Naruto. I just wanted to stop by and say thanks." Sasuke smiled. "Since you did help me all."

            Ah. Yes. Sasuke was referring to HER. He was thanking him because he finally got to meet HER. The only person Sasuke really cared about was HER.

            "Oh, heh. No problem." Naruto grinned. "You better buy me some ramen!"

            "Haha, sure." Sasuke smiled than paused. "We are cool, right? No hard feelings?"

            "Sure," Naruto shrugged as he grabbed his orange jacket. 

            "Alright, let's go." Sasuke stepped out of his doorsteps as Naruto followed out after him. The sun was shining brightly down on them, as Sasuke stared at Naruto. 

            "You really look like your cousin," Sasuke continued to stare.

            "Yeah, I suppose." Naruto began walking towards the ramen shop direction. He didn't care. He didn't give a damn. But it was his own fault.

            HE was the one who created Naru in the first place. 

            The two finally reached the ramen shop as they both took a seat in a free table. Naruto stole quick glances at Sasuke as he felt his cheeks turn red. He couldn't. He had to stop. He had to stop feeling this way.

            "So, what are you going to have? Don't get anything too expensive. Also, I'm ONLY paying for one bowl," Sasuke smirked. 

            "Yeah yeah, I know!" Then Naruto turned to the waitress. "ONE MISO RAMEN PLEASE!"

            "Haha, same as her…." Sasuke chuckled to himself. "I'll have one too."

            "Huh? As who?" Naruto asked confused as he ripped apart his wooden chopstick.

            "Naru, duh." Sasuke smiled at the thought, as he remembered his first date with Naru.

            Naruto remained silent for a second, as he was lost in a train of thought. Sasuke was only thinking of her. It was as if Naru was occupying his mind all this time. 

            "I'm not Naru." Naruto mumbled. 

            "Of course your not." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Don't make me laugh."

            Naruto clenched his fists as the ramen finally arrived. As soon as the food arrived, Naruto forgot about his small anger against Naru as his mind was consumed by the food in front of him. 

            "Time to eat!" Naruto grinned as he picked up huge clumps of noodles between his uneven wooden chopsticks as he stuffed the lot in his mouth. As soon as he bit off the remaining noodles, he picked up the bowl as he slurped down the warm soup. Then he placed down the bowl as he let out a long burp. Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke didn't even touch his ramen. He had been watching him eat the whole time. 

            "What?" Naruto asked as he felt his cheeks turn a tint shade of pink. He quickly wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

            Sasuke just smiled, as he rested his chin on his arm. "You eat just like her."

            Naruto frowned. He was thinking about her once again. "No I don't." 

            "Yes you guys do. The same, except she eats in a cuter way." 

            "So? I don't give a damn." Naruto snapped. 

            Sasuke shrugged as he pulled apart his wooden chopstick and began to eat. Naruto was peeved. Why was he so angry?

            "Sasuke….."

            "Hmm?"

            "Nevermind." Naruto turned his head to the side as he looked down at his empty ramen bowl. 

            "Suit yourself." Sasuke shrugged once more as he resumed eating. Naruto watched the other boy eat as he continued to think. Why was he feeling so mad?

            Sasuke finally finished eating as he paid for the meal. The two boys walked outside of the ramen shop as they headed towards a random shop.

            "Hey." Sasuke stopped walking.

            "What?" Naruto asked as he turned to face him. 

            "That looks like you." Sasuke pointed at a very ugly fox doll hanging from a shop window. 

            "Oh." Naruto frowned. "Well then, that looks like you." 

            Naruto pointed at a pile of dog shit on the ground. Then he smirked as his smirked formed a smile which ended up in a laugh. 

            Sasuke began to laugh as well. It was a typical response from Naruto. 

            "Hey…..Sasuke….."

            "What?"

            "What do you like so much about Naru?"

            Naruto thought about why he was so mad. It was too obvious. He was upset because of her. But he shouldn't be. He was Naru and Naru was him. They were the same person. He couldn't hate himself. 

            "Just about everything."

            "Why?" Naruto felt his hands clenched as he tried hard not to form tears from his eyes. Then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm as he ran. 

            "Ow…... What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke was a bit peeved as the shorter boy pulled him. 

            Naruto stopped at an empty alleyway as he let go of Sasuke. 

            "Why did we run all the way here for?" Sasuke asked, as he was a bit annoyed. 

            Naruto remained silent as he looked down and continued to clench his fists. 

            "Naruto?" Sasuke grabbed the Naruto shoulders as he shook them. "What's the matter with you?"

            The next second Sasuke felt Nauto's lips around his. Naruto clenched onto his shirt, never wanting to let go. 

            Naruto didn't care what Sasuke thought. He just couldn't take it anymore. 

((A/N: Welpz, I think the next chapter will be the last chappy, so I hope you guys are looking forward to it. I'll try to make it yummy/good/satisfying for all of ya. Welps, thanks for reading! ^^))


	8. Never Run Away

Chapter 8: Never run away

(A/N: Ah yes, we have finally come to the conclusion of this story. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter and I apologize profusely for having it delayed. I appreciate everyone who took the time from their very busy lives to read this fic and really thank you guys for that. And I thank you guys for the nice reviews and support. Although this fic has come to a conclusion, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I will be resuming my other fic "Three bedrooms, Two bathrooms, and One Dog", so please look forward to that. Thanks!)

***

            Sasuke felt the rough lips around his. Despite the roughness, the lips felt like Naru's. It was the same shape, the same feel, the same form. Sasuke felt as if he was kissing Naru. He kissed back, consumed by the feeling of Naru's lips around his. His eyelids slowly began to close…..

            Then, reality hit him. Sasuke opened his eyes as it widened. He quickly pushed off Naruto, as his arm immediately went to his lips. He looked at Naruto with a confused face. It was probably natural for Naruto to have the same lip form as Naru, but…. Why did Naruto do that?

            Naruto's face turned red as he looks to the side. He couldn't face Sasuke. It was too embarrassing, but he had to release the anger in him. Naruto felt as if he had a growing hatred towards Naru, although she was a nonexistent person. 

            Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, as he was quite speechless at what happened a few minutes ago. It was just awhile the two were happily eating ramen as their day supposedly ended up to this. Sasuke didn't know how to react, he just stared at the other boy who began to fidget and twitch his feet. 

            "I'm sorry." Naruto hastily said as he ran away. Sasuke watched astonish as he only saw the back of Naruto going further and further away from him. 

            Naruto cursed under his breath. He resorted to running once more. He couldn't help the feelings that were kept inside of him. He ran to his house as he threw himself on his bed. He felt his pillow drench in his soft warm tears as he began to cry. Naruto was quite furious with himself, but he also felt quite sad. 

            He curled up under his blanket as he regretted the deed he committed. He would never be able to face Sasuke again. 

            That was not a good thing. 

***

            Sasuke slowly dragged himself to school. He really didn't know how he felt. It was only a day since the incident happened and he still didn't know how he felt towards it. He didn't know what to say when he would face Naruto. 

            Sasuke stopped in front of the classroom door. He hesitated whether or not to enter. Well, it wasn't like the two of them were going to be alone in the classroom. Sasuke shook his head and slid open the classroom door as he stole a peek at the area where Naruto sat. Surprisingly, Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke shrugged as he took his seat. It wasn't his problem if Naruto came to school or not, but for some reason it bothered him. 

            The day continued on as Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't come to school at all. He shook his head numerous times to stay in focus during class time, but he couldn't help moving his head towards Naruto's seat. 

            "Why didn't you come to school?" Sasuke asked softly to himself. "Idiot…."

            School finally came to an end as Sasuke packed his bag and got ready to leave. Then he was stopped by Iruka-sensei. 

            "Ah, Sasuke-kun, hold on for a sec," Iruka-sensei walked up to him as he had a stack of papers in his hand. 

            Sasuke stare at the teacher as his eyes shifted down to the stack of papers. 

            "Can you give these papers to Naruto? Since he did miss class today, it wouldn't help him to review using these worksheets," Iruka-sensei handed the stack to him.

            Sasuke looked down at the stack of papers in his hand. He slowly nodded as he left the classroom door. He wondered why from all people he was chosen to hand these papers to Naruto. It meant that he would have to go over to Naruto's place and be stuck in such an awkward position. Sasuke shrugged. It didn't matter; he was only going to his place as a classmate. 

            Sasuke walked down the street as he slowly approached Naruto's door. He hesitated whether to knock. Sasuke lifted his fist as it touched the door, then he quickly pulled his fist away. He began to walk away, but stopped in the middle, as he walked back to Naruto's door. It was better if he got this over with. 

            Sasuke hastily knocked the door once as the papers in his hand crumpled up a bit under his clenched fist. There was no reaction from the other side. Sasuke decided to give another knock. There was still no response. Sasuke then began knocking a trail of knocks, but ended up with the same result. He really didn't want to go home with the papers in his hand. He had to fulfill Iruka-sensei's request. 

            Then an idea hit him. Sasuke opened the door and to his relief it was open. He decided to leave the papers on Naruto's table and leave. As Sasuke took a step into the messy house, he heard vast coughing in the other room. He slowly peered in the other room, as he noticed Naruto curled up in a ball. 

            "Naruto?" Sasuke stepped into the room, as Naruto constantly let out hoarse coughs as he began to shiver. Sasuke walked up to the boy as he noticed Naruto's face covered in huge masses of sweat. He calmly placed his hand over Naruto's head, as in the next second he grabbed the blanket on Naruto's floor. 

            "You idiot!" Sasuke cried out as he gently covered Naruto's shivering body with the blanket. "What kind of a stupid idiot sleeps without a blanket?" 

            "Sasuke…." Naruto's eyes were shut as if he were dreaming. He continued to cough as grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeve. 

            Sasuke expression softened a bit, as he gently pushed Naruto's hand off. He walked into the kitchen as he found an isolated rag. He quickly grabbed a bucket as he filled it with ice cold water. Then he placed the rag in the bucket as it absorbed the liquid. Sasuke quickly squeezed out the contents as he rushed in Naruto's room. He gently wiped off the sweat as Naruto continued to cough rather rashly. 

            Naruto seemed to be asleep. Sasuke walked back into the kitchen as he leaned on the kitchen wall. What was he doing? He just came to deliver papers and now he found him sick in bed. Was it his fault? But then again, Sasuke never really did anything wrong….

            Sasuke sighed as he looked around Naruto's kitchen. He decided to cook some porridge, but apparently Naruto didn't have any rice or a rice cooker. Sasuke took one last glance at Naruto as he began to run to house and use his own utensils.

            Sasuke opened the door to his house as he dashed into the kitchen. He took out his rice pot as he filled it with rice to some extent. He then washed the rice thoroughly as he placed it into the rice cooker. He waited impatiently for the twenty minutes to go by. As soon as the rice cooker reached twenty, Sasuke quickly opened the rice cooker as he dumped huge piles of rice into a pot full of water. He began to stir rapidly as the rice turned into mush.

            He hoped that Naruto was still asleep. As the rice porridge was ready, Sasuke quickly washed leek as he rapidly sliced them. He spread them over the porridge as he wrapped the porridge in a container. He grabbed his bottle of soy sauce, a bowl, and a spoon as he dashed out of his house. He ran down to Naruto's place once more, as he ran into Naruto's room. But to his surprise, Naruto was gone. 

            Sasuke quickly placed the porridge aside as he began to look for Naruto. "That idiot. Where the hell are you?"

Sasuke looked all over Naruto's house, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he walked out into Naruto's backyard to cool off the steam. Then he noticed someone on a tire swing. 

            "Naruto." Sasuke watched as the boy swung on the tire silently. Naruto's mind seemed to wander off as it was preoccupied by a squirrel nibbling on an acorn. 

            Naruto didn't seem to notice the other boy. His mind was just blank as he looked quite depressed. His grip on the swing tightened as tears began to form from his eyes. He didn't actually know why he was crying, but it seemed to be the right mood to cry. Then he felt a flick upon his head.

            "Ow….." Naruto went back to reality as he rubbed his head. "Who did that?"

            Naruto turned his head as it faced Sasuke's. His eyes widened at the sight of the other boy. "Sasuke…."

            "You're a true moron, you know that, right?" Sasuke said sharply. "Get your ass back into bed, before I kick it." 

            Naruto didn't know what to do. He was quite alarmed seeing the other boy in front of him. Although he was afraid that he would never be able to face Sasuke again, but he was happy. He remembered that he had a dream that Sasuke was taking care of him, or was it reality? 

            However, Naruto didn't budge. He felt uncomfortable from the incident that happened a few days ago. He wondered how Sasuke could act so normal, but probably Sasuke was trying to ignore it. 

            "Sasuke…." Naruto wanted to bring up the subject. "I'm sorry about what happened."

            Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

            "I think I should be honest with you," Naruto slowly stood up as he let out soft coughs. 

            "Hmm?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "What are you talking about?"

            Naruto placed his two fingers together in a jutsu position, as he quickly transformed into Naru.

            Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to embrace Naru, but finding out that Naru was actually Naruto, he really didn't know what to do. 

            Naruto quickly transformed back to himself, as his face turned red from the fever. "I'm sorry….Sasuke….I did it as revenge…..but I didn't know….that I would end up…..falling in love with you….."

            Naruto slowly collapsed forward into Sasuke's arms.

            "You idiot." Sasuke mumbled silently, as he looked down on Naruto with soft eyes. "You truly are an idiot."

**

            Naruto woke up, as he felt a bit better from the sleep. He looked to his right to see the wall. Then he looked to the left to see Sasuke. Sasuke slouched on a chair as he was asleep. Naruto noticed that it was the middle of the night and that they had school the next day. Then he smelled something good. 

            He noticed the pot of porridge on the table next to him. Naruto leaned over as he reached for the pot. His fingers slipped foolishly as it his the spoon, causing the spoon to fall. The spoon made contact with the ground as it released a huge unpleasant sound. 

            "You could have woken me up," Sasuke rubbed his eyes as snatched the spoon. He handed the spoon to Naruto, as he grabbed the pot. "Let me heat this." 

            Naruto watched the other boy take the pot, as he smiled warmly. Sasuke was taking care of him. Then he remembered what happened earlier. He revealed to Sasuke that he was Naru. He bit his lip wondering what his next move would be. 

            Sasuke came back a few minutes later with the heated porridge. He quickly ladled the porridge into the bowl as he sprinkled soy sauce on top. He grabbed the spoon from Naruto's hand as he dipped in a spoonful. "Open your mouth."

            Naruto obediently opened his mouth as he felt the warm porridge in his mouth. He never knew that porridge could taste so good. 

            "Sasuke…." Naruto's face turned red. He wondered why Sasuke was being so nice. 

            "I guess your revenge worked Naruto." Sasuke began to scoop up another spoonful. "Are you satisfied?" 

            Naruto's face spread with guilt as he looked on his bed sheet. "Are you mad?"

            "Furious." 

            Naruto's hand clenched on to his blanket even tighter as he couldn't face Sasuke.

            "But. It was a nice experience." Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile. 

            Naruto began to loosen up, as he lifted his head to Sasuke. 

            "However I do find it quite ironic for you to end up falling in love with me," Sasuke smirked, which kind of irked Naruto for a sec. 

            "You are so conceited," Naruto cried out. Then he paused. "But I'm still in love with you…."

            Sasuke pompous smirk turned into a warm smile. "I love Naru."

            Naruto's face turned into a pout. "But I am Naru."

            "I know you are, idiot." Sasuke leaned down his head as he placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes widened as they slowly began to close. He was consumed by the kiss as he hungrily kissed back to fulfill his satisfaction. "So, don't run away from me anymore, okay?"

            "I won't run away." Naruto smiled. 

            Sasuke crawled onto the bed as he gently laid Naruto on his back. As he kneeled on top of the other boy, he began to suck on his neck, as Naruto ran his fingers in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's lips found itself back on top of Naruto's, as he stopped abruptly. 

            "What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto gasped for breath. 

            "Your sick, aren't you?" 

            "…."

            "Shit!! What if I get sick?" 

            "You can't get sick by kissing!"

            "Yes you can by exchanging saliva!" 

            "Sasuke, I'm not sick, I swear!!" 

            "…." 

            "Sasuke!" Naruto pouted. 

            "I'm getting off. Enjoy your rest." 

            "I'm not sick anymore! Kiss me!" 

            "NO!" 

            "YES!"

            "NO!"

            "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head as he gave him a smack on the lips. Sasuke quickly reacted as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders to push him off. Naruto resisted as he aimed for Sasuke's lips once more. 

            It was going to be a long night. 

(A/N: I hope you guys didn't find the ending too bland, but more importantly I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. ^__^ Please leave a review. ^^)


End file.
